Jeff the killer X Reader
by PB4erisol
Summary: You meet him first when you're nine. He then leaves before he finished his work and looked you grow all those seven years. You turned into an insane multiple knives wielding little hottie he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**JEFF THE KILLER X READER**

You hear a thud in your room and feel cold. Your blanket had fallen to the floor during the time you were asleep. Steps in your room can be heard so you open your eyes.  
There was this kid with white skin, black eyelids and a big demonic smile carved onto his both cheeks. His lips were blood red and his hair black as the night. You turn terrified as you see the knife in his hand. What else would you expect from yourself? You're still only 9!  
Before you started crying some tears ran down your cheeks. He placed his finger onto your lips and leaned closer, cooing into your ear."Hush little girl, don't you cry. Go to sleep." he said and it made you shiver, letting out a scream. Your dad ran into your room with a big gun and before you noticed it, the boy was gone. Your dad closed the window and puts you back to bed giving you a good night kiss.  
He left your room and you feel something soft under your pillow. A handkerchief. You take it and examine it closer. There's text written in blood:  
_This paper. Don't lose it. Always sleep with this under your pillow until we meet again. 'Til then: __**Go to sleep. **_  
_-Jeff_  
You put the handkerchief back under your pillow being afraid of what'll happen if you lose it and go to sleep as told, sleeping the next night restlessly.

Seven years passed since that night.. You're going through a good education your parents got you. You still sleep that handkerchief under your pillow. But something changed inside you through those years. You wield several knives under your clothes for self defense as you say, but basically just because you want to. By night you lurk into your classmates' rooms and give a little stab to their hands to gather blood. One wall of your room is full of posters, but they only hide your beautiful creation you've painted with the blood. Insane quotes, splattered blood, knife marks. You paint screaming human faces and throw your knives at them. Your steps in the corridor sound haunting. When you walk you look down and seem grimdark and scary as fuck, but when you reach your so called friends you smile and turn bright.  
It's night and tomorrow you'd leave home for vacation. You have blood enough to paint one last picture in candle light onto your wall. You used it to write though and wrote three words in big letters: GO TO SLEEP. You hid the thing with posters and curled up under your blanket without removing any knives and fell asleep.  
After school the next day you packed all your extra hidden knives from your room with you hiding them all between your clothes. There is something strange in the air so you feel like you should be quite careful. But phew- finally you get home for a while from the private school you go to. You walk down the stairs with your bag of clothes and your knives of course, stuff the bag into your dad's car and hop in. You're safely on your way to home.

At home the strange is way more in the air.  
You badass, knives knives and more knives. You have one between your breasts and backside, two on your wrists, under your arms, on your sides, thighs, upper back and two on each shank of yours. Total 16 of them. Whoa.  
You open up the window for a breath and see the sun is setting, then place the handkerchief under your pillow. Your bed is close to the window so you can smell the fresh air in your sleep which you are used to. You still live in the same house and you wonder if it was just a dream from seven years ago.  
You lock up your room's door after getting a shower. You still have the stitches on your belly from the car accident you ended up killing your mother in about a year ago just to spare her from pain. The wound hasn't closed fully yet because it's so deep and each time you press it the wound starts leaking blood. You press it and see the blood coming out then swipe some with your finger and lick it off. It tastes so soothing for your panicing restless feeling which you always have at home so that's why you lock up into your room to not hurt anyone which was told to you by the dream of your mother.  
Suddenly you fall down on your knees feeling weak and breathing heavily. Not again, you think. You see a black flash and then get up throwing the knife from your desk to the wall of your closet, laughing to yourself.  
It's time to go to sleep you realized soon and cleared your throat feeling normal again. You put a tank top and your favorite fluffy pajama pants on then go under the blanket. You feel like you aren't able to sleep but you just lay in the bed, trying to figure out how you can turn off the lights without getting up. Then you just throw a bowie knife from under your bed at the lamp and it breaks. Dark. Finally.

Running. You hear running from outside and wake up. It's coming closer and you feel ready. You get off the bed and open your door, running downstairs and putting your shoes on, then run to the forest hoping the someone gets lost as he's around and taking your knife from between your breasts. You get knocked out though and all you remember of that was the familiar but lower cooing into your ear: "Go to sleep."

Your head aches and you rub the side of your head trying to get up. All your knives seem to be in place, poorly though, like someone had removed them and put them back again. Even the one between your breasts. You managed to get up and you stood up tiredly, fixing all the knives back into their places. Then you stretch and look around. You are in a completely unfamiliar room and take out a knife, shining it with a cloth in stress.  
Calm steps from behind like the night seven years ago, just slower and slightly louder. A cook's knife presses against your neck and you hold your breath. "Shut up or I'll make you go to sleep" someone cooed into your ear kind of seductively and you took your knife up, mirroring the picture of the one behind you. It was the same boy. Just older than by then.  
"It's you. So you decided to keep your little promise after all? Jeff is your name, right?" He put the knife down from your neck and gave a little grin then sat down on the bed behind you, pulling you to sit on his lap like he had known you from a little kid. "Listen up, little girl, I've been watching you grow up. I **respect** you." How he said that last sentence made you think if it's just because of his possible interests to rape you.  
"However," he continued, "I would love to get to know you better to see if the spell Slenderman gave to me worked. You seem to share a few traits with me.." he said and dug up the knife from your breasts. You blush heavily and teasingly rub your bottom against his lap for a payback then pull the pocket knife from his hoodie's kangaroo pocket.  
"Well I see you know the ropes. You got any better than this?" you ask and notice him taking a very dangerous looking bowie knife then pokes your breasts with it repeatedly, making them bounce. It makes your nipples harden and of course, you did not wear bra for the night. He pokes your nipple with the knife's sharp end making you moan a bit and then you slide the knife from your left wrist down to your hand and poking with it at his crotch hard. "I'd like to see you t-try that after I chopped your dick off.." you growl. He stops and chuckles darkly, gives a little light bite to your neck and gently pushes you off his lap, getting up and sharpens his knife.  
"Would you like to try something new?" he asks standing on the room's door. You look very curious and make him continue: "I'm off for a killing spree, want to join? I know you paint with blood. You'd get all the paint you need."  
Your eyes brightened up wide and a devilish grin spreads onto your face. "Why yes, yes of course" you answered and got up licking your lips. He grabs your hand and leads you out of the room, taking you bridal style onto his strong arms and jumps down from the upstairs with you, putting you down and running out with you.  
Soon you reached the city. It was still the same night. He sneaked into a house from the window and you followed, seeing him kill the parents of the house. You went and killed the oldest daughter in the house and then the youngest boy, calling Jeff afterwards. "Let's leave our _autographs_ here" you said to him and giggle taking his hand, dipping it to blood on the floor and write his quote to the wall together. You then left to several other houses doing the same in each house.  
When the sun was going to rise in a couple of hours from the moment you returned and you saw the house you spent some fun time in together a bit earlier, gasping. It was a great mansion in the middle of the woods. He holds you by hand as you walk in and he glares at all the other guys inside to shut them up, taking you back to his room. He closed the door behind making sure that no one followed you.  
He took his knife, pushed you against the wall and hit the knife right next to your neck, grinning. "I think I am falling in love with you" he said and the cold blank-ish insane looking eyes of his looked deep into your soul through the pair of yours. It turned you silent, making your face almost as red as your blood, but it couldn't had been easy to notice as your face was messed up of the splattered blood, but surprisingly he did and pressed his lips to yours suddenly, you close your eyes and kiss back roughly. All that killing turned you on and as he pressed his body closer to yours you noticed that it might had turned him on too. He moved to your neck, kissed and bit it then sucked on the most sensitive spot there he found, licking it afterwards, sliding your pants off you smoothly. His warm humid breath against your neck that had been wetted by his saliva felt so good you made him take a knife from your thigh and cut your panties off, blushing very heavily. He also accidentally pressed on the stitched wound on your lower belly as he pushed you to the bed, making it bleed. He licked the blood off then kissed you passionately while you pulled his pants down using your toes. He then lowered his boxers and let out his member, rubbing the whole length of it against your temple. You moan and take another knife pressing it lightly to his neck. "If you won't stop teasing me I'll stab you until you're dead" you said stubbornly and see him grin darkly. He moved his hips so that the tip was on the entrance of yours, pressing it against you but not pushing in. You sink the tip of the knife into his neck and feel him pushing roughly into your virgin passage. You moan and take your left arm biting the skin to keep from moaning as it was a little embarrassing for you, but he took your arm then and chomped down on it harshly making you feel weak of the painful pleasure and moaning uncontrollably. Your arm started to bleed and you moaned louder, he thrusted rough and hard into you and you almost fainted of pleasure, moaning out his name. You came and your face is as red as a tomato, he growls lowly but seductively "I didn't finish yet, little girl.." and then puts you twofold slamming into you very harshly, making you scream out in pleasure and your tight passage felt even tighter for him. He went so hard you started to bleed from the inside and came hard into you, squirting some out as all didn't fit in. His mouth drips blood and your heart beats faster than ever. You pant heavily and kiss him wildly after that, having him kiss back.  
"Let's go to sleep. The sun is rising" he said and parlously pulled you next to him under the blanket. He held you in his arms and slept like a little baby, except his eyes were only open. You didn't think that a killer like that could be actually so cute. You fell asleep next to him.  
You're not sure if he had killed you during the first meeting and all of this was just some afterlife dream, but the pulsing but pleasurable pain down your body he gave to you felt real. You actually didn't care, you just went with the flow.

The end(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**JEFF THE KILLER X READER**

_Part 2_

You're at your own house. You feel dizzy. A knife covered in blood was in your hand and you look around. You don't remember what had happened, but the rest of your family is now dead. A shiver went through your body and slightly a grin spreaded onto your face. You see the blood on the knife and lick it off to clean it. A hand lays on your shoulder and then you feel some lips pressing against the side of your cheek. You twitch and suddenly get a little cut of the knife's blade on your tongue letting out a gasp. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up for you" he said and pressed his pair of lips against yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth and pulling it to his, sucking on it lightly. It made the bleeding stop and you moan silently. He pulls you closer by the hips and grabs your butt to keep you close to him. You do not feel like that right now, especially in a place where you could get caught, and pull back biting his nose lightly. "Well well hun, I'm afraid I'm saying no for now to get to paint with you" you said, the sound of teasing flirt shining of your voice. He grinned and let go, painting your autograph on the wall with you and you disappeared into the nightly woods.

_"A girl has disappeared from the silent and peaceful neighborhood of (Your location). The police is looking for her. She has a tank top and fluffy pajama pants on. (Your appearance being descripted.) Please inform the police immediatly if you know something of her."_  
The news were all fussed up of murders and your disappearance. The news paper was also full of the same shit.  
The jar of jam and the bread were on the other side of the table with Jeff. "Hey, could you make me a jam sandwich Jeff?" you asked. He took his knife and nodded, stabbing it into the jar of jam and then splattering it all over the slice of bread messily. He then gives you the sandwich and you giggle. "Thanks" you say and think of what he did was cute. And the hilarious thing was that everyone else looked at Jeff like they never saw him doing that.  
The red strawberry jam on the white bread tasted delicious, making you almost think that it was summer by that moment. Next to Jeff sat Eyeless Jack staring at you hungrily, and on the other side was Slenderman. You ate your sandwich and finished your tea, getting up and thanking Slenderman for making the breakfast ready. He gets up at the same time as you and bows. You blush a bit like you always did and see Jeff getting up to argue of making you blush, as he thinks he's the only one privileged to do that. Another morning like that. The thought of it makes you giggle and you pull Jeff away from Slenderman, getting onto the couch and kicking BEN off of it and laying on it with Jeff under you.  
His hands explored your body closely, trying to locate your each knife and what they were like through your clothes. You had added two big ones on your back under your shoulders, one into your topknot, two normal sized to the skin on the place of your biceps and several other bendable knives hidden in your clothing and a couple in your shoes. His hands slowly drifted to your butt and you take a knife presing it tight against his cheek so it bleeds a bit. "Not here in this kind of place and time.." you growled to him lowly under your breath. He took the little knife from your panties' edge, lightly stabbing your butt for a tiny revenge, grinning. "I do what I want."  
You look seriously in the eyes for a bit and then sudden urge to kiss each other filled you both, proceeding to kiss wildly. The kiss involved rough bites on lips and tongue and the hands of you both wandered around your sensitive places adding more heat into the hot makeout.  
Everyone are staring at you and Jeff, especially Slenderman. His _face_ has turned the darkest red possible for the rough, wild and extremely passionate makeout, clearing his throat and making you slow down slightly and parted your lips. You both pant, he's smirking and you blushing, your breath so hot that it can be seen. "H-how many times do I have to tell you that the sofa was not bought for-.. How could I put it.. The reproduction of yourselves.." Slenderman faltered.  
Jeff took an axe from the floor and clumsily threw it an inch from Slenderman's head. "Damn they're heavy. How do you even use these? Knives are much more fun!" Toby grunts and is silent, goes to take his axe and hides it sophisticatedly.  
"Go to your room, child" Slenderman told to Jeff and he started walking upstairs as told. He took you by your arm with his tentacle and held you there as you were going to follow him. You look up at this tall man like creature like you were distressed. You sweep your foot back along the floor to get out the knife and struggle. He held you now with another tentacle and it was harder to escape his grasp. You grip his clothes and pull him down a bit, making him bow halfly. Silently and seductively you whisper to him where you thought his ears would possibly be: "You know, I've always had this feeling that I wanted to do this to you.." The white faceless and hairless head got some red tint on the frontside as you were about to kiss the side of it but suddenly you kicked him with the knife hidden in your shoe that you sweeped into view on his hips just above the crotch area, but not deep, just enough to hurt. He let out a back holded sound of pain which was very muffled. You got your chance to escape and ran upstairs.  
You opened the door to Jeff's room. You hear the sound of knife cutting into flesh and see him sitting on his new big bed Slenderman got you. Walking to see what is Jeff doing over there, you think if there was a good reason for the big white man to deny you from going there. As you were standing on his side, seeing what he's doing you were a little shocked. He had slit his wrist open and it bleeds bad. You gasp and he points at you with the sharp end of the knife. His head was fully in his hoodie's cowl and you didn't see his face. Taking one of the big knives on your back vertically you try to use it to lower down his knife but he throws your big knife aside with his. You have no choice but to grab the knife of his by your hand. "S-shit.. Hey what the hell is wrong with you Jeff?" Something drips from his face, most likely tears. You hold onto the knife's blade harder and your hand starts to bleed badly, breathing heavily of the pain it gives, pulling the knife off of his hand and kneel in front of him, looking him in the eyes. Your hand feels weak, but it doesn't prevent you from cuddling him. However, he doesn't cuddle you back. "I saw you trying to kiss Slendy. You can date him if you want. I'm cool with it." You pull back and take some band aid, cleanse the wound in his arm and bandage his wound so it wouldn't bleed so bad. You don't do anything to your wound, you just cup the cheek of his face with it and kiss him. He slightly kissed back lovingly. You had no idea he could be this gentle.  
Then you pull back and take the knife from the floor, pinning him down to the bed and having the knife on his throat. "If you don't brace up I'll slit your throat" you said to him. He stared at you a bit then grinned, pressing your crotch against his so that you sit on him, you grind your hips against his. "Then let's continue where we left off- Wait, your hand" he said stopping. He removed his whole hoodie and guided your hand to his muscular upper body. "Paint me" he said and you did as told with pleasure. Soon he took off his pants, including his boxers, and let you paint the bottom with your a little rough but soft hand. You saw his boner growing and he grabbed you, turned you around and let you continue. He took off your pants and left the panties of yours on, teasing your buttcheeks with another knife. Your nipples started to turn hard and suddenly he rubs the place your entrance is lightly with his knife. You gasp and finish spreading the blood of yours all over him and he looks like a hot delicious baked cake thingy. The little knife from your hair was suitable for this and your beautiful hair came down as you took it, using the sharp end to pull it along his member then tease the tip with it. He pulled your panties down and turned the knife around, pulling you down sitting on his pale white face starting to eat you up from there. You felt his nose digging into your passage too, letting out a tiny moan and licking his member's side slowly, but trying to not lick the blood off. You kiss the tip and take the thing into your mouth sucking on it a bit, after all, this was only foreplay. After a moment of this he pulled back, having a slimy face thanks to you. He turned you around suddenly telling you to clean up his face. You licked it clean and you knew that this was the taste of yours, blushing madly. "Now, are you ready to continue?" he asked with a devilish grin. You nodded your head for a yes and got on all fours by his push, your head pressed against the bed and your ass up open wide for him. He found this a little amusing and stuck a knife up your ass then pushed his member roughly into you. You moaned out loud and were too scared to move so that the knife wouldn't hurt you from the inside but it indeed felt so good inside you. He started to thrust into you gently though. His moves were tender but deep, much more gentlier than they have been. Maybe because he loves you much more than he used to, that it isn't 100% of lust anymore. Slightly the thrusts became a little harder and you moaned in overjoy of the gentle side of him. But as he kept doing this for a while you got a little bored, took the knife out of your ass carefully and got yourself on top by turning around and hopping on him, letting out a gasp because his was big and hit the edge of yours once by the hop. You begun to bounce on him and you saw him biting his lower lip, blushing. Seriously? He's never blushed before in your presence! You have maybe changed him.. Anyway you bounce harder on him and he moans a little, turning to sit so he can hold you and kiss you which he did. He used the knife from between your breasts to tease your nipple and making you want more. You bounced on him faster and rougher feeling yourself climax but continue. You want that big load of his creamy liquids inside you and pushed yourself to your limits by starting to go so deep he hits your edge again and again. The moans got louder and he kissed you deeply as he came into you softly and you messed up the whole bed together.  
For a moment you sat there cuddling each other and saw Slenderman coming into the room. You both got up and started to clean up, changing the bedsheets. "Let's take a bath" Jeff whispered into your ear as you were trying to carry the bedsheets to the laundry room but the tall white faceless guy blocked your way: "That is way too inappropriate. Those were the third sheets this week for you two." He kept nagging for a while but then you took the knives from your thighs and you both stabbed the nagger to his arms. "Go to sleep" is what you said to him together and walked over Slenderman who fainted of pain -again- then took the laundry away and shared the bath sleeping in the warm foggy water for all the night.


End file.
